Squirt guns and water pistols are perennially popular toys for children and, more and more, for adults as well. Recent improvements in the area of squirt guns have caused an upsurge in their popularity as toys. These improvements include the introduction of high volume water pistols with high capacity water tanks. One popular version of the high volume water pistol is the "Super Soaker" from Larami Corp. which pumps out high velocity streams of water. Another recent improvement in the sophistication of water pistols, which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,318, is a water pistol where the stream of water can be directed anywhere in 360 degrees.
Water pistols can be used for target shooting and for playing simulated combat games where a number of players try to shoot one another with their water pistols. Such simulated combat games are not appropriate for all players, especially for young children. Some parents disapprove of toy guns and simulated combat games for their children because of their symbolic association with real war and violence. For others, these combat games are too competitive and do not foster cooperation between players. For these people a gentler and less competitive game is preferred which will instill values of teamwork and cooperation. At the same time, it is important to make the game fun and exciting for adults and children to play.